User blog:Alex007X/The Daily Hitman - Comic Con
Welcome to the 9th edition of The Daily Hitman! With August just some days away from us, so is Hitman: Sniper Challenge, which is set to be released on Steam for PC on August 1. On the other side, the Hitman developers went to Comic Con 2012 in San Diego. Thankfully, they brought back some nice stories for us. Check it out! Hitman updates San Diego Comic Con 2012 (July 14 - 17) San Diego Comic Con (SDCC), a.k.a Comic-Con International. is a comic books, TVs, movies, and video games convention held in San Diego annually. Last July 14 was the start of this year's SDCC, with Hitman: Absolution participating in the Square Enix booth 3289. On July 17, the four days event finally ended, but the Hitman devs kindly shared their experiences in Barcode Society for the Hitman fans to see. The devs mostly wrote about the King of Chinatown level that could be played in many places there, where many fans were given classic Hitman red tie plus a trademark tie pin and a white shirt version of 47's signature suit for taking their time playing Absolution. Talking about it, there is a Hitman mania that cosplayed as his favorite Agent 47 (sans the baldness though, but plus gun). SDCC_2012_-_Red_Tie_&_Pin_Merchandise.jpg|A red tie featuring Hitman insignia pin SDCC_2012_-_Shirt_Merchandise.jpg|A white T-shirt complete with the red tie and Silverballers SDCC_2012_-_47_Cosplayer_Playing.jpg|Real 47 here? SDCC_2012_-_47_Cosplayer.jpg|A Hitman mania cosplaying 47, complete with his gun and black gloves If you are into collecting figures, there will be 47's figure dressed in his signature suit, with great details too, due to come out sometime in the future, so keep an eye on them. For you who were unable to play the King of Chinatown in SDCC, "don't worry because Absolution will be playable at many more public events between now and its global launch date on November 20th". While waiting for that, read the whole story below. * San Diego Comic Con - Day 1 * San Diego Comic Con - Day 2 * San Diego Comic Con - Day 3 * San Diego Comic Con - Day 4 And, here is the picture for you who didn't attend SDCC. SDCC_2012_-_Square_Enix_Map.jpg|Square Enix's Map of SDCC 2012. Could you spot Hitman characters there? ''Hitman: Sniper Challenger'' Coming Soon! With the date nearing to August 1, the imminent release of Hitman: Sniper Challenge is close by. It will be released on Steam for PC gamers, so mark your calendar and wait patiently for the original assassin's arrival! Hitman Headlines * A new milestone for the assassin: he just got 1 millions fans on Facebook! Check out the Hitman FB page! Credit to Kaloneous for the info. * Hitman: Absolution director: "20% of players will see the last level" Credit to Alex007X for the link. * Hitman: Absolution Interview - Agent of Change. An interview with producer of Hitman: Absolution, Luke Valentine. The main questions are: the six-year gap, whether the game is forgetting Hitman’s stealthy roots, gameplay in comparison to previous entries, and IO interactive’s attempt to bring Absolution to the masses. Credit to Kaloneous for providing this intel. * Hitman Absolution - Behind the Scenes E3 2012 (Europe), a Youtube video from Hitman: Absolution official channel. Credit to Kaloneous for linking this video. Community updates Contributors Search : Main article: Hitman Wiki: Agent Experiment Recently, Alex007X has been promoted from moderator to admin. With it, we are searching for contributors who are willing to partake in building a great Hitman encyclopedia and community. Those who are interested and want to help can look at Hitman Wiki's Agent Experiment page. To join, you need to have a Wikia account, then log in and comment at the blog linked above. The requirement is that you need to be an active contributor and a community-oriented person (and a fan of Hitman, of course). For those who performs well, we might induce you to the staff board and become Hitman Wiki moderator. For further details, you can see it at the blog. Thanks for your participation! Affiliations: Dishonored and Watch Dogs Wiki : Main article: Affiliates banner Woah! A new affiliations came up again! This time, it is Dishonored Wiki and Watch Dogs Wiki, both captained by Makatak7, who kindly affiliated with us. Thanks, Makatak! As a result of this new affiliations, the Affiliates banner has been modified to adapt to this. Look at the link or see it in the Main Page (at the bottom). Notable Contributions : Main article: The Saints Thanks to Covert for categorizing and gathering the information on his website that we used in our articles for the The Saints and Streelok for organizing The Saints name list and image and pointing out the inaccuracies in the individual pages. Thanks to both of them, we have full articles of each member of The Saints. However, the community as a whole deserve appreciation for bringing Hitman Wiki to 520 pages it now has, earning a golden star in the Wikia Video Games Portal. Thanks, everyone, and great job! Hitman Wiki Font Change Starting from July 21 yesterday, the Hitman Wiki uses Trebuchet MS font family for displaying texts in wiki pages, replacing the default one we previously used. The font replacement was done by Vatsa1708 (Thanks, Vatsa). Well, what do you think about the new look? Tell us in the comments! Video Game Olympics A while back, we were contacted by Nic from Wikia User Development Team, who told us that Wikia is holding a Video Game Olympics promotion, where they determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. Looks like it will be run in tandem with 2012 Summer Olympics, started in 27 July. He said that one of the Hitman characters has been selected as a participant in the Olympics. Well, we accepted the offer, but we don't know yet who is selected as the participant. Could it be Agent 47? Or Agent Smith? Or Diana? Or The Saints? Competitions & Prizes! GamesRadar Sniper Challenge : Main article: Our UK Hitman Sniper Challenge is offering prizes each week until October. Get signed up! GamesRadar teamed up with Square Enix to present you a Hitman: Sniper Challenge competition. A competition is not complete without prizes, so they prepared a nice and funny figurine of 47 in his signature suit, which you can see to the right. To win it, you need to place the 1st place each week, with a bigger prizes each month. But, wait! There's more! If you place in 47th, you are also eligible to win the prize! The requirements are simple: buy Sniper Challenge in Xbox 360 or PS3 and rank in the 1st or 47th. OR, wait for August 1, and fire your Steam client to buy Sniper Challenge in PC (and again, rank in the 1st or 47th). The competition is run all way to October, so you got plenty of chances either way. To be eligible to win the prize, you have to be over 18 and a resident of UK. Yes, sorry to mention it this late. Hitman: Absolution Photo Sniping : Main article: Hitman: Absolution Photo Sniping and the terms & rules Well, for those who are into photography or modeling, here is a competition for you! You just need to upload your best photos Hitman-style to the link above. Lucky winners will win a custom PS3 Hitman console this July. For those who want to view the already submitted pictures, here is the link to the FB album. The requirements are friendlier (than above, yes :) * '''Participants must be 18 or older, a legal resident of U.S., Canada (excluding Quebec) or Mexico.' * Contest start on July 1, 2012 to November 30, 2012. * Simply pose as the favorite Agent 47 or sneak a red tie into any picture. * Posing does not require 47's suit, gloves, red tie, or guns, so it is the easier one to hit if you didn't get the red tie merchandise in San Diego Comic Con 2012. * Entrant must have a Facebook Account in good standing and observe Facebook’s Terms * Winner will receive a custom-themed Hitman: Absolution gaming console for either the PS3 or 360. (Approximate retail value $2500). * Ten runner-ups are eligible to win a swag-pack consisting of Hitman: Absolution collectibles (Official Hitman: Absolution red necktie (1), tie clip (1), and 3 inch mini Agent 47 figurine (1)). Total approximate retail value $20. Well, what are you waiting for? Choose your competition and win it! Closing words That's all, everyone. We have come to the conclusion of The Daily Hitman, but not yet through the Hitman. Let's wait for Hitman: Sniper Challenge in August 1. Till then, everyone! And, here is a picture to celebrate 1 million Hitman Facebook fans :) Alex007XTalk Page Note: Except otherwise noted, all images are courtesy of Barcode Society and IO Interactive Category:Blog posts Category:News